Object Town/Characters
Main Characters Firey Firey is the main protagonist of the series and the winner of the first season of Battle for Dream Island. He dislikes anything having to do with water for obvious reasons. Firey's best friend and love interest is his next-door neighbor, Leafy, who he often goes on adventures with and later starts dating. He also has a deep hatred for Coiny stemming from when Coiny accidently pushed Leafy into the ground while the three were playing tag when they were six years old. Firey works at a corner store owned by Lightbulb called the Bright Stuff Corner Store as a cashier. Leafy Leafy is the main dueteragonist of the series and Firey's best friend and neighbor, as well as his love interest and later girlfriend. She works at the Bright Stuff Corner Store as a janitor. She is very loyal to her friends and will do anything to keep them happy. Sometimes, Leafy will accidentally hurt the people she loves without even realizing it until someone points it out. Nickel Nickel is the town's "traveling sarcasm salesman" and the main tritagonist. Unlike the rest of the characters, he was a contestant on both Inanimate Insanity and Battle for Dream Island. So he basically already knew everyone from the start. He is the only main character to not have arms. Regular Recurring Characters MePhone4 MePhone4 is the mayor of Object Town and the former host of Inanimate Insanity before it got cancelled. He appears nice to many of the residents of town. However, he has been shown to be shrewd a multitude of times. Lightbulb Lightbulb is the owner, founder, and manager of the Bright Stuff Corner Store, a corner store where Firey and Leafy work as a cashier and a janitor respectively. She is very erratic and often does things that surprize other characters on the show. (i.e. putting on sunglasses and sitting in a lounge chair when on break.) She also has a large love for cookies and, unlike many other characters on the show, has a slight liking for the oatmeal raisin kind. Paintbrush Paintbrush is the assistant manager of the Bright Stuff Corner Store. His/her gender is ambiguous and is often mentioned as "she" by Lightbulb and other characters. Apparently, he/she and Lightbulb are roommates. He/she is always happy to help others in need and often gives the main characters advice. He/she is also pansexual. Marshmallow Marshmallow is Firey and Leafy's first new friend from Inanimate Insanity. She works as a manager at Cheese-Mart, a Wal-Mart-like superstore owned and founded by Cheesy. She holds a grudge with Apple after she (Apple, possessed by the ghost of Bow) said she was just pretending to be Marshmallow's friend to get more likes in the 6th episode of Inanimate Insanity 2. Knife Knife is the main anti-hero of the series. He considers himself as a jerk and often harms others for the fun of it. But he also has a softer side for his Dora doll and even falls in love with a girl named Daniella. (Although she was just David in a blonde wig.) Golf Ball Golf Ball is the founder and president of the Armless Club. She is very bossy and always wants things done the right way. Much to a lot of people's annoyance. Tennis Ball Tennis Ball is one of Golf Ball's few friends and one of the few people who can actually stand her. He and Golf Ball might have feelings for eachother. He is also the vice-president of the Armless Club. OJ OJ is the owner, founder, and manager of the OJ Cafe. He is the most "normal" character on the show and often gives other characters advice when they need it. It is later revealed that he and Test Tube are cousins. Pickle Pickle is the barista of the OJ Cafe. He's a good friend of OJ despite their differences. Paper Paper is the janitor of the OJ Cafe. He had been eternally grateful towards OJ ever since OJ saved him from getting pummeled by Knife. Salt and Pepper Salt and Pepper are best friends and the waitress and cashier of the OJ Cafe respectively. Salt has a crush on OJ. Much to OJ and Pepper's chagrin. Coiny Coiny is Firey's archenemy who likes to slap Firey and is Needle's boyfriend. Match Match is the town's resident valley girl who constantly says words like "like" or "totally". Pencil Pencil is Match's best friend. She is more cautious and level-headed than Match. Apple Apple is Marshmallow's former friend who constantly apologizes to Marshmallow for what happened in the 6th episode of Inanimate Insanity 2 which she "can't remember doing" due to being possessed by the ghost of Bow. She is apparently definitionly-challenged and has no idea what a lot of words mean. Baseball Baseball is Nickel's best friend. He has a reputation for being large and is very sensitive about his weight. Semi-Recurring Characters Fan Fan is the town messenger who often delivers news all over Object Town through his phone or laptop. He also has a martian egg which he kept since the second episode of Inanimate Insanity 2 which he is very protective of. Test Tube Test Tube is the town scientist and the smartest character on the show. However, she appears to be very bad at sports. Balloon Balloon is Suitcase's close friend who used to manipulate people in the first season of Inanimate Insanity. Suitcase Suitcase is the nicest person in town and is always trying to help. But her inability to be mean makes her an easy target for bullies like Knife. She is also easily intimidated and has astraphobia. Soap Soap is the town's resident germaphobe and neat freak. Though she is very nice and down to earth, her cleaning habits had taken a negative impact on her live. She is also a janitor at Cheese-Mart. Microphone Microphone is a very outgoing character who wants nothing more in life than to have a good time. But her kindly nature is overshadowed by her constant shouting. She is also easily irritated, mostly by Cheesy's jokes. Microphone also works at Lectronix, a RadioShack-esque electronics store managed by Fries as a sort of "jack-of-all-trades". It has also been implied that she can be very cranky if she is woken up without getting her 8 hours of sleep. Trophy Trophy is the town's resident jock. He is obsessed with fitness and athletics. But he can be hateful and rude to anyone he considers weak. He is also the love interest of Ruby. He also hates losing and is implied to be a homophobe who apparently thinks being gay is a choice. Ruby Ruby is very upbeat and enthusiastic. She also has a huge crush on Trophy. Much to his dismay. Book Book is Ruby's best friend. She's shy and nerdy and likes Fan. Cheesy Cheesy is the town's resident jokester and the owner and founder of Cheese-Mart. He appears to be very sensitive about his jokes, since he violently reacts to people's negative comments about them. Pin Pin is a supervisor at the Bright Stuff Corner Store who used to have limbs but no longer does. She is implied to have a crush on Balloon. Cherries Cherries is a single person trapped in two different bodies which are connected at the stem. He likes to pull pranks on the other characters in town, but they usually spiral out of control and wreak havoc on the island. His two bodies will sometimes finish eachother's sentences. Puffball Puffball is Test Tube's lab assistant. She has a strange, electronic sounding voice and barfs rainbows during times of distress. She also rapidly changes colors when she speaks. However, she seems to have lost this ability in the comics. Instead, the letters in her speech bubbles are different colors of the rainbow. She can also size shift. Toilet Toilet is MePhone's assistant. He always does his best to help MePhone. Much to MePhone's dismay. So he constantly sends Toilet to go get wires to distract him. Toilet also hates MePad and often brags at him about how much better he is than him. MePad MePad is MePhone's other assistant. He is much more competent at his job than Toilet. Despite Toilet's constant bragging at him, MePad is highly unaware that he hates him. Yellow Face Yellow Face is the town's resident working man who has most of the jobs on the island. He apparently loves his many jobs and is always happy to do them. Minor Recurring Characters David David is a stick figure who barely has anything (if anything at all) to do with the plot. He just stands there saying "Aww, seriously". Box Box is the prime-minister of Object Island. He's just an inanimate cardboard box. He often makes surprise cameos. Teddy Bear Teddy Bear is the island's "evil mastermind" who lives in the outskirts of Object Town in the Death Mountains. Yin-Yang Yin-Yang is (or are) Teddy Bear's henchman. (Or henchmen?) He has two separate personalities: one that's good and one that's evil. Tissues Tissues is Teddy Bear's second henchman. He always appears to be sick with some kind of cold which he calls his "condiShAWN". Gelatin Gelatin is Marshmallow's boyfriend and the owner, founder, and manager of Gelatin's Steakhouse and Nightclub. Fries Fries is the manager of Lectronix. He acts like he doesn't care about anything. Ice Cube Ice Cube is one of Suitcase's best friends who became friends with her since they realized they have a lot in common. She is commonly called Icy and likes getting revenge on people who have hurt her. Bubble Bubble is a new friend of Lightbulb's who's a bit ''too ''friendly with her (in a really creepy way). As a bubble, she can die pretty easily and MePhone constantly has to recover her. She also has a speech impediment which causes her to pronounce certain vowels as "oi." Cactus Cactus is the "sheriff" of Object Town. Taco Taco is a character who appears in the start of Season 2 who appears to have changed her ways after spending time in prison after the events of the Season 1 finale of Inanimate Insanity. Although other characters are skeptical about this. Minor Characters Donut Donut is the town's resident passive-aggressive jerk. He often points out other characters' faults and over-reacts to peoples suggestions or questions. Needle Needle is Cheese-Mart's greeter. She hates being called "Needy" and will slap anyone who does so. She is also Coiny's girlfriend. Teardrop Teardrop is Test Tube's lab assistant who can't talk. Flower Flower is the town's resident mean girl. She often bullies people who she doesn't like. Spongy Spongy is the fattest person in town who everybody hates. Rocky Rocky is one of Suitcase's friends who used to barf all the time. Now he just eats everything. Usually inedible objects. Bomby Bomby is another one of Teddy Bear's henchmen who is often seen eating a banana and a slice of cake. He has a very high voice which makes him hard to understand. Evil Leafy Evil Leafy is Leafy's evil red clone who lives in the Evil Woods and has the ability to teleport. Ruby's Sisters Ruby is known to have at least 36 sisters (give or take) including: Diamond Diamond is the oldest and wisest of Ruby's sisters. Amethyst Amethyst is a brash and overbearing prankster. Pearl Pearl is a stuck-up beauty-queen who is full of herself. Opal Opal is a feminist hippy who often protests things. She is also a strict vegetarian. Emerald Emerald is the most level-headed of the sisters who plays music on her guitar. Sapphire Sapphire is the shy one. Topaz Topaz the reluctant slave to Pearl who doesn't talk much, but still has a voice, unlike Teardrop. Category:Object Town Category:Characters